It Can't Rain All The Time
by Chibibun
Summary: Arthur sick and tired of the rain. Time for a vacation. Includes OCs of US States and possible non-Hetalia nations. Rated T for language. Present tense is a bum to write.
1. Chapter 1

It can't rain all the time. With time (and travel), the sun must come out. It has to.

So, here I am in the airport of a land across the sea. I can't say I'm comfortable, the sun a shock to my pale skin. Searching for a him. Where is he? I stand on my toes, why is everyone so tall here? I lift my hand to shield my eyes from the blinding sun.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you lost?" The voice was unfamiliar and female. I was not expecting that. "Can I help you? My friend's plane isn't supposed to arrive for another hour so I can help."

I turn to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl looking at me. Luckily, we were the same height. I hate being short.

"Uh, not lost. Just...looking for my friend. My flight was early, but you would think someone would show up early. Aeroplanes are unpredictable," I scowl, he was always late, never on time.

"Ohhh, cute and an accent. You from England? I'm Nikki. Well, actually it's..." she trailed trying to cover up whatever it was she just did with a smile. I glance down at the girl's outfit, she was a teenager. No older than sixteen. She had tan skin, but from the freckles it was obvious that she wasn't naturally tan, and the short jean skirt and tight white shirt was drawing looks from the men and boys meandering about.

"Uh, yeah. You could say that. I'm Arthur. Have you seen a blonde guy, blue eyes, brown bomber jacket with a fifty on it. Probably acing like an idiot and causing a scene," I stand on my toes again trying to see if I could catch sight of the idiot. I glance down to see the girl staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Arthur? _The_ Arthur? As in England Arthur? Wow. I'm dumb. I knew you would be coming from this gate, but your flight is so early, I really didn't think. Oh wait. Yeah, I'm California. Daddy said he's sorry. Obama wanted to have a meeting at last minute so he told me to come and get you. You can stay at my house until Daddy gets here. He said, and I quote, 'a hero's gotta do, what a hero's gotta do,'" Nikki rolled her eyes, she grabbed my hand and grinned. "Let's go, you have to tell me _all_ about yourself!"

We rode in the car for one bloody hour. Nikki just kept talking and talking. I tried to get in a word or two but after a while I just gave up. She went on about Al – "Daddy!" –, her brothers and sisters states, but mostly just about herself. When the limo, yes a bloody limo, pulled into a mansion Nikki jumped up and out of the car. The driver sighed and looked like he was used to the young girls ways and opened the door for me.

"Enjoy your stay, sir," he said, trying to keep a smile as Nikki jumped on his back.

"Nigel~! Let Arthur alone, Daddy says _I_ have to entertain him. I'm sure he's hungry!" Wow, this girl seems to whine a lot. She jumps off the driver's back and runs up the steps and through the doors. I sigh and follow the teen after handing the driver twenty dollars, probably not much compared to what he usually got but...

I came here for sun. To get away from the rain and here I am, inside a mansion being "entertained" but a flirty, hyper teenage girl. We had played video games all day, even though she really, really wanted to go to the beach. I refused to be seen in public, at the beach no less, with California.

So now I was eating a salad in the state's huge dining room. It was big enough for at least fifty five people. The fifty states and Al, I guess. It's fair to say I'm miserable, the girl was bored with me and was openly complaining about my "attitude". Then she kept trying to get me to say speeches and saying certain words.

"Hey, Arthur. Say...uhm...Say Bloody wanker! Do it! Please! For me?" Nikki is whining. I feel my eye twitch and try to ignore her. Her voice is like an annoying bug. It just buzzes and whines and oh my God...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BLOODY WANKER. GOD SAVE THE QUEEN IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE – " I yelled, standing up. Nikki was looking past me with a terrified look on her face. I turn and see, oh shit, Al standing in the door way. He dropped his luggage and stares at me. He wasn't pissed, but he did look not happy.

"Arthur...? What's going on? Nikki..." Al looked torn. He seemed to not know whether to yell at me, the one who was just dropping shit on his daughter, or his daughter who has obviously done something bad enough for me to yell.

Nikki looked between Al and me before yelling, "Daddy! It's no fair! You told me keep him entertained! I thought I was doing a great job when he just blew up! I don't even know what I did wrong!" God, she's whiny. Great, now she's bawling. Alfred, America, Al put his hand on Nikki's head, soothing her.

"What happened? Arthur. Just, just shut up, Nikki," Alfred says, picking up the chair I had knocked down. I felt a blush creep up my face.

"Well, uh. I guess we were just kinda talking. Well, she was. And my God, I'm sorry Al, but your daughter just doesn't know when the shut the bloody hell up. So, anyways. Yeah. I got annoyed. Sorry..." I rub the back of my head and felt my face get hotter. Al gives a little sigh before grinning.

"Well, whatever. The hero's here now. Artie, me and you are gonna spend the night here but tomorrow we'll visit Texas. Come now, I'll show you your room. Nikki. Stay here," Al's voice was too polite, too tense. His shoulders were the same way as he led me through the winding hallways. I frown, regretting my choice of snapping. But Goddammit that girl is annoying.

"Listen, Al. Don't..don't be mad. I said I was sorry. It's been a long day. I'm tired, jet lagged. I went through like four time zones," I tried to keep the whine out of my voice, but I was just so tired. It was 7 here but it felt much, much later than that. Al turns to me now, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know. Nikki drains me too. I had to put on an act, though. I probably should stop that. She's too spoiled as it is. I've been here for two minutes, three maybe and I'm already exhausted. We're going to Texas because Diego is so much more calm and sane compared to her. Plus, it's sunny there too. That's why you're here, yes?" Al says, his blue eyes sparkling. We stop at a door and he pushes it open. "Sleep, Iggy and tomorrow we can leave California." Al swung his arm around my shoulder, weighing my tired body down. As he was guiding me into the room I can feel a blush creep up my face. What was my problem? I've never blushed, _blushed_, around America.

Somehow I ended up in the bed, under covers and my eyes are drooping. The lights disappear and I hear America say, "Good night, Arthur." I would answer, but I'm falling under the trap of sleep.

**A/N: **So, this is my first Hetalia fanfic and I think it's a good start. Writing in present tense is a bitch so I'm gonna drop it for the rest of the story, maybe. I'll try to update in the next week. :) R/R, yes?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, I've decided to drop the present tense-ness, because it's a bitch. Dood, what if I wrote this whole story in future tense? My god, that would be ridiculous. Anyways, I don't own anything here except (I guess) Texas, because he's awesome. Yay for Spanish influences!

* * *

"You're daughter is annoying, I hope you are well aware of this," I said through my grin and wave.

"Yes, I know. But whatever. She rakes in a lot of money," Al returned through his grin. We were finally leaving the Hell-hole called California. Nikki had brought us to the airport in her fancy limo and now we were waving and grinning frantically as we were leaving. Nikki was shutting things like, "I'll miss you!" and "Come visit again, soon!" I think she was just trying to get me to speak with my accent again.

"That's a horrible reason to love your daughter," I muttered as we turned and board the plane, Al flashing a flirty grin to the boarding hostess. What is this feeling in my stomach? Not jealousy, right? No. Just annoyance, of course. The bloody git was always acting like this.

"I call window seat! The hero _always_ gets the window seat. Y'know, to see missiles and all that jazz," Al yelled, starting to run down the aisle. With a sigh, I stopped and waited for Al to realize he had ran past our seats. The curtain separating the first and second class opened and Al's blue eyes peeked out at me. He shamefully walked in and I let him take the window seat. This kept Al quiet for a good fifteen minutes while we waited for the plane to take off.

But when the pilot came over the loudspeaker, Al looked like he was ready to explode. I had to literally grab onto his shoulders and keep him from jumping up and into the cockpit.

"Good morning, everyone. This is your pilot here, Captain Arnold F. Jones. I'd like to wish everyone a most comfortable flight. If you have any question please feel free to just hit the button with the little person on it just above you. The flight attendants will try their best to answer your question. If they can't answer it, you can come and ask me. Now, it will take us about two hours to get to Austin, so just sit back and relax. Here we go!" the captain said and Al pumped his fists in the air, excited.

"Arthur! Did you here that? The pilot and me have the same name! Well, except the first name, but still. It's so cool! That just proves I'm destined to be a hero! I mean, all heroes can fly! I already know how to fly though, hmmm. Maybe this is destining the pilot to be a hero. We can't have two heroes, can we? I mean, that's like a sequel. Artie? Artie!" Al grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I had zoned out, what was he saying? Something about heroes? "Were you even listening? Really? You think so? What? What was I saying?"

"You were talking about heroes...? Right?" I hesitated, but Al just grinned, satisfied with my answer. He sat back and started to reach up. I smacked his hand away and glared. "Come on, Al. It's two hours. Can't you just go back to sleep or something. Seriously. And oh, don't call me Artie. You know I hate that."

"But Arthur is so stuck up...Can I call you Iggy? No? Hmm...Well, I guess Arthur's good for now."

And so it went for two hours. If it weren't for the fact that we were in the air, I'm pretty sure we would have been kicked off the plane. Alfred had hit the Call button about four times in the first hour, had tried to order wine without his I.D. three times before the attendant threatened "plane arrest", motioning towards the uniformed guard. Alfred had managed to recite the Declaration Of Independence and Bill Of Rights perfectly and started singing his national anthem loudly and managed to get a bunch of kids from second class to join in, he also ordered three hamburgers before I stopped him, and managed to get into the cockpit. And that's where he was until the end of the flight where he came out with a pilot hat, a pin, and a goofy grin.

"Satisfied Al? Let's go, I'm sure Diego is just eager to see you," I said as we left the plane. Al nodded and pointed to a McDonald's before running off to it. I groaned, how does he eat that stuff? So, I waited wondering if Diego, Texas, was coming to pick us up or what.

"Let's go, Diego said to meet up at his place. He said he had a surprise for me. I love surprises!" Al yelled, devouring his hamburgers. He was legitimately eating two at the same time.

* * *

"Diego! Where are you?" Alfred yelled, practically kicking open the door.

"Dad! Stop! Don't kick down the door! I'm getting sick of paying for it. Listen, and I have company. I told you this, sí? You know them, Norte and Sur México," the voice got closer as a teen with dark hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin walked into the room. Trailing behind him were a female and male, both I barely recognized.

"Hola, Alfred! ¿Qué pasa? Y, oh, Inglaterra! ¡Qué placer!" the female, South Mexico called, raising her hand in greeting. "I haven't seen either of you in a long time, how are you both?"

"Shut up, Nieve. Don't show off with your Spanish. What's up, guys?" North Mexico stood close to Diego, his fingers lacing with the Texan. Nieve rolled her eyes.

"I'll try, Fern," the female nation rolled her 'r's longer than she needed, this seemed like a usual retort because Fernando, or Fern, sputtered and then turned away.

"Nieve, Fern! What are you two doing here? Artie! Do you know the Mexicos?" Al said hugging the twins.

"Of course, I haven't seen either of you in about sixty years though. I assume you've both been well?" I asked, smiling. Both Mexicans grinned, Nieve glancing at her brother and the state, nudging Diego. Diego cleared his throat.

"Uh, dad. I got somethin' to tell you. And don't you get upset. But..." Texas trailed off, looking at Fernando.

"I was wondering if you'd let me uhm..." Fernando trailed off this time, shifting, his face going red. Al and I cocked an eyebrow. Nieve sighed.

"They're going out, Fern wants your permission, Alfredo," Nieve said, exasperated. I turned with Diego and Fernando to see Al's reaction. His face gave away no emotion, then he slowly smiled.

"This is what you wanted to tell me!? This is great! I just have one thing to say. No stealing my children, you got it Fern?" Al then ran to his kid and neighboring country and pulled them into a hug. Nieve stepped back and adjusted her glasses. Al then pulled her into a hug and she blushed, hesitantly patting his back.

"Isn't this great, Arthur? My baby's in love!" Al was jumping up and down, excited. Diego and Fern's faces turned a bright shade of red. "I wish I had a lover. You two are so lucky to have each other!"

"Al, do you have anything planned or are we here just to bother your son and his friends?" I asked, suddenly annoyed. I wasn't in the mood to hang out with a love sick couple. Al cocked an eyebrow adorably. Oh God, did I just think that? No. Not adorably, he just cocked his eyebrow, gosh.

"Well, no. Is there anywhere you wanted to go? We could go to the beach," Al said, his smile forming into a frown. Oh Al, don't frown.

"Yeah, I guess that's good with me. Which...one?" I asked, smiling. Anything to keep that frown off his face.

"Oh, go to the Gulf! The sharks should be gone since the weather's getting warmer and getting too warm for los tibur**ó**nes. The sharks," Nieve flashed a grin and pulled off her glasses. "Sí, they should be gone. You can't really swim though. But it should be fun, how do you say? Nonetheless?"

"How you know that just by looking at your glasses, I'll never know. I mean, I've tried it, but it doesn't work!" Fernando complained, reaching out for Nieve's glasses.

"Parada! Stop, it's not just glasses. It's the Gulf Of Mexico and you know that. Just like we can feel when someone is attacking our land, I can tell what's up with the Gulf," Nieve glared at Fernando and literally pulled a map out of a fold in her dress. She unfolded it and Al and I gathered round her.

"Alright, we're here. If go down this street here and turn onto the highway here and follow it down Route 4, you'll get here. Go on for like fifteen minutes and olé! You're there!" Nieve's finger traced the path on the map of Texas. "Got it?"

Al and I nodded, taking the map that Nieve shoved into our hands. She pushed us out the door.

"¡Adiós! See you later!" all three yelled and waved to us from the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I'm gonna end it right here because it's getting too long. Next chapter they'll be at the beach. Together. :D


End file.
